MegaUpload
by Anniih
Summary: Dedicado al servidor que me dio tantos yaois y doujinshis. Y porque Alfred, también sufre, tenía sus videos y archivos para compartir, y ver sus películas con Arthur. *US/UK*


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz.

●**Advertencias:** No lloren por lo triste que ha pasado con Megaupload.

●**Pareja**: USxUK/UKxUS.

●**Nota:** Drabble en honor al servidor que me dio tantas descargas de películas, doujinshis, capítulos de anime como Naruto, Hetalia, Fairy Tail, entre otros. Muchas gracias, y sin tener cuenta Premium, incluso esperando los 72 minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**MegaUpload**

**.**

―No es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad. ―se repite muchas veces sin tener la conciencia de cuantas lleva, menos saber los minutos sentado en el suelo, agarrándose las piernas en posición fetal, y se balancea.

Hace unos segundos atrás, Inglaterra le ofreció tomarse una taza de café, ver si con eso lo calmaría. Estaba preocupado, jamás había visto a Alfred tan mal por un servidor de internet. Podría volverse loco por unas películas en estreno, mas esto jamás.

Aquella taza de café yace en las manos de Estados Unidos. Existe la mitad de la mitad de la taza de la infusión. El color oscuro y amargo se balancea de aquí para allá.

Amargo, como el sabor dejado en su boca. Como _ahora._

No es verdad. Nada.

―Alfred ―el británico se le acerca, ya no puede verlo en ese estado. Le sostiene las manos, logrando capturar su mirada totalmente perdida―, es suficiente. No puedes estar así. Te llevaré a la cama.

―No quiero. ―rechaza las manos en sus las suyas. Terquedad.

Arthur exhala. Mueve la cabeza hacia la derecha hallando la forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

―Sé lo importante que era para ti aquel servidor, pero no puedes estar así para siempre ―lo entiende, para él también lo es―. Te dolerá el cuerpo.

―_I don't care._

―_Don't be stupid._

Al responderse indiferentes sus hablas callan por segundos intensos rodeando la habitación del menor. En un escritorio, encima se visualiza un netbook. La pantalla está encendida, pero en blanco. Es la página del servidor. Alfred trató de entrar presionando infinitas veces la tecla _enter_. Y nada. No podía creer odiar esa imagen del FBI siendo el parche de la caída de la página.

Alza la vista hacia su netbook.

―Ce-Cerraron MegaUpload…lo cerraron ―acapara la atención de Inglaterra―. Allí subía mis archivos, mis videos…mis videos que te dedicaba con mucho esfuerzo. ¿Y para qué? Para que una tropa de imbéciles los borre ―colocar las imágenes perfectas con la melodía dedicada, es un esfuerzo para él―. Siento vergüenza de que ellos sean mis hijos.

Sus cejas se juntan y arrugan al medio. Sus videos no volverán más. Tiene algunos en Youtube, grabaciones tontas de celebraciones o esas donde intenta contar chistes con Gilbert. Del mismo modo dedicatorias para Arthur y viceversa. Ya no tiene sus archivos importantes, esos para mandarlos a Kiku cuando necesitaba información de contrato, o si se le perdía cierta hoja. Archivos de trabajo, del Gobierno. Todos compartían archivos.

Todo se borró.

―No lo voy a negar, también estoy enojado ―la expresión no lo demuestra, mas lo está sin llegar al nivel de Estados Unidos―. Tenía cuenta Premium y…te dedicaba videos y descargaba documentos importantes ―desvía la mirada―. Incluso…MegaPorn.

Alfred no le toma mucha atención a lo último. Arthur puede ver porno en donde quiera, todavía hay páginas así. Sin embargo, por lo menos sabe que a su pareja le afecta.

Revisa su bolsillo y saca su i-phone. Busca. Lo muestra hacia los ojos verdes del europeo.

― ¿Sabes lo que me mandó Francis? ―le enseña el mensaje― Su superior apoya la ley, que según es mía. ¿Esa es mi ley? ¿Ese es mi pensamiento de la libertad?

No odiaba a Francis. Ahora sí por desubicado.

―Dicen no tener nada que ver con la ley.

―Mentira ―responde enseguida. Conoce bien la idea. No tener nada que ver con la ley, esa no la cree ni Lincoln. Van de a poco, le censuran―. Arthur… ¿dejaré de ser el País de la Libertad?

Inglaterra no dice nada. Se muerde el labio. No le gustaría decirle que se está pareciendo a China.

Con su silencio, el americano entiende.

―No pedí esa ley. ―nunca fue él. Solo es un consumidor más del internet.

―Lo sé. Pero no puedes hacer nada, ni hackear estúpidamente la página del gobierno.

―_That's it._ ―de repente su voz se oye entusiasmada.

― ¿Eh? ―pestañea. Ve al menor ponerse de pie dejando la taza en el suelo― ¿Alfred? ¿Espera, qué piensas hacer? ―le sigue.

―Venganza. ―camina a su escritorio. Corre la silla para atrás y se sienta.

―_What?_ ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ―comienza asustarse por cualquier locura proveniente de esa cabecita.

―No importa si son parte de mí, yo solo represento al pueblo ―hace una pausa―. El pueblo pide justicia.

Siempre ha representado al pueblo. A las personas que lo componen y lo hacen ser. No todos saben de su existencia. No saben de alguien que son parte de él. Pero no importa. Él también es como ellos.

Héroe. Lo quiere ser ahora por todas las personas que usaron ese servidor. Estudiantes que guardaban sus archivos del colegio para compartirlos con otros, universitarios que hacían sus trabajos con eso, personas que esperaban los setenta y dos minutos para poder ver la película en estreno, sin importar que estuvieran mal grabadas. Personas o usuarios que por primera vez lo utilizaban para subir un video que les fue difícil.

Escucha sus voces. Sus enojos. Sus rabias. Siente que nunca lo van a olvidar. Justicia, quieren justicia.

Lleva los dedos al teclado y al ratón.

― ¡¿Vas a hackear? ―capta lo que quiere hacer el estadounidense― ¡Idiota, te pueden descubrir y te detendrán!

―Arthur…si te roban unas fotos preciadas para ti, que nunca más las volverías a ver… ¿te vengarías? ―pregunta mientras sigue con lo suyo― Yo sé que sí. Eres de los más vengativos que hay ―gira a verlo. Le sonríe―. ¿Podrías actuar como pirata esta vez y ayudarme? Por nuestros videos, por las películas que alguna vez vimos juntos.

―Alfred… ―si alguien le hiciera lo del ejemplo, actuaría. Surca los labios hacia el lado― Demonios, claro que te ayudo. Aunque…

―Existen miles de hacker en el internet ―se acelera en responderle al inglés―, ¿conoces a los Anonymous?

― ¿Eres uno de esos?

―No, pero lo seré por hoy ―muestra la sonrisa entre dientes―. Ya comenzaron. Ven, vamos a la habitación de Tony es de alta tecnología y seguridad. No sabrán de qué lugar hackeé.

Alfred adelanta el paso y Arthur le sigue por detrás. Entran al cuarto del extraterrestre. Tony disfrutaba leyendo historietas hasta que lo interrumpieron. Su dueño le explica lo sucedido. Tony abre un pasadizo debajo de la cama, sorprendiendo a los dos terrestres. Ellos bajan. Según el humanoide pueden hacer lo que quisieran con el internet, pero no se hará responsable.

Minutos allá adentro transcurren. Alfred usa unos cuantos cd's para guardar información que solo él podrá tener. Hasta que al fin termina. Solamente le queda un paso.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto? ―cuestiona Inglaterra mirando la pantalla.

―Sí. ―respira profundamente. Le queda un paso. Un paso.

―FBI. ―susurra antes de que Alfred termine con ellos.

Alfred ha hackeado la página del FBI. Fue muy cuidadoso, le borró absolutamente todo sin poder recuperarse jamás.

Y ahora…tiene un nudo en la garganta, ya que lo siguiente es como hacer mierda su propia casa.

―Lo siento mucho Obama, de verdad lo siento ―sabe que él no tiene la culpa, él tampoco quiere aprobar esa ley―. Pero mi gente lo pide.

Hackeó la página del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

― ¡Listo! ―contento, estira los brazos para atrás, inclinando un poco la silla.

―Bien, ¿y si eso no funciona?

―Uhmm… ―claro, Arthur tiene razón, eso no es suficiente― los próximos serán todas las empresas que apoyan la ley, y otras páginas de varios Gobiernos.

―Debes estar bromeando. ―solo espera que la suya no esté en la lista.

―La lista es larga ―coge el vaso de jugo que le había traído Tony unos minutos atrás―. Por lo menos nos queda MediaFire.

Tal vez no tenga la misma capacidad de MegaUpload, pero es de los pocos que van quedando como Rapidshare, entre otros.

Con su fin listo, Estados Unidos escribe la dirección de la página del servidor. Da _enter._ Varias veces. Continúa ese letrerito del FBI.

―No funciona ―pronuncia Arthur―. De verdad es triste.

― ¿72 minutos de silencio? ―propone el menor.

Sonríe por él. ―Sí, por qué no.

_Solo es el comienzo._

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto. París, Francia.<p>

―_Dieu saint!_ ―el grito desgarrador y de asombro se oye proveniente de la sala de estar del Palacio del Elíseo.

― ¡¿Qué, qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué ese grito? ―Francia corre desesperado al oírlo, reconoce la voz de su superior Sarkozy.

―La-La página…la página…del Gobierno… ―tirita el habla señalando el monitor de su netbook. Hace unos segundos estaba muy feliz revisando las noticias internacionales, cuando se encontró con esto.

―Oh no… ¡La hackearon! ¡Esto no es _amour_! ―¡cielos! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¿Por qué contra él si es tan hermoso y adorable? ¿Habrá sido alguien despechado de amor? ¿Una mujer que no le dio la noche de pasión como se debe? Ojalá fuera eso. Recibe un mensaje en su i-phone― Un mensaje…

Lo revisa mientras el Presidente no tiene idea que hacer.

"_¿Te gustó el regalito que te mandé?"_

―Alfred, eres un tonto ―masculla sabiendo el número de mensaje―. ¡También estoy sufriendo sin tener a MegaPorn!

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** A mí me afecta. Estoy bastante molesta por lo que pasó con MegaUpload. Hace pocos días había subido un video tutorial de cómo pintar como Hidekaz para las chicas de Deviantart. Me costó bastante, porque primero lo subí como descarga y a algunas chicas no les reproducía el video, además que las cuatro veces que intenté subirlo como video a MegaVideo, se me pegaba el notebook o se apagaba. Y después, quería ver "Pokemón: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida" en español latino que tanto me costó encontrarla. La guardé en favoritos para verla el día siguiente, ¿y qué pasa? ¡Que los malnacidos del FBI la cerraron! Y MediaFire tiene muy poca capacidad para soportar mi tutorial. No lo voy a subir a Youtube, porque no lo quiero distribuir por ahí, solo era para ellas con todo mi corazón de viejita. De todas formas buscaré en donde poder subir el video otra vez.

Malditos bastardos, más encima se les ocurre poner el águila en la página. Que bueno que la página del FBI se borró. Los Anonymous les dejaron la mejor cagada del mundo.

¿Qué no tiene nada que ver con la ley? ¡Ja! Estoy que les creo. Van de apoco, tengan cuidado. Aunque no se haya aprobado la ley por estar "descansando", su estrategia es ir de apoco. Atacaron una página de Argentina. ¿Por qué allá si es de Argentina? Esos malditos no saben qué hacer y van a perder. Somos legión.

A mí me queda MediaFire, si lo borran también, me corto mis "amigas". MegaUpload junto con MediaFire, son los más que utilizaba para descargar doujinshis. Es triste D:

Esta es la guerra cibernética. De ahora en adelante, hay que usar servidores de Rusia. Y aunque el personaje de Iván no es mi favorito… ¡Aguante Rusia! Ni loco el FBI se mete allá.

Por cierto, Elizaveta debe estar pasándola muy mal por no poder descargar sus yaois de cada día, como cualquiera de nosotras.

Y… ¡Todo calza, pollo!

Eso es todo. Estoy enojada. Y no me gusta ser un soldado gringo en el Call of Duty MW3 -.-

Gracias por leer. Saludos, guarden sus archivos y cuídenlo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**R.I.P**

**MegaUpload**

**2005-2012**

**.**


End file.
